


PDA

by Gbuscusdouglass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbuscusdouglass/pseuds/Gbuscusdouglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its gay. </p>
<p>{Unfinished, adoptable as long as credit is given}</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

Sans was... drunk. That was obvious to anyone crowded into the small pub that evening. Frisk giggled as Sans attempted to remember a joke, getting frustrated when he couldn't.

"Hey, you! Don't you know to respect your elders?" Sans asked, much louder than necessary, and Frisk was launched headfirst into another fit of giggles. Sans glared at the child playfully, before scanning the bar for it's tender. Sans spotted him returning to the bar counter from serving a table, and he tip tapped his hands on the counter to get the sentient flame's attention.

"Hey! Grillby! Grillby Grillby Grillby Grillbyyyyyyy!"

{Can I help you?} The bartender signed, obviously slightly concerned about the other's drunken state.

"Hi." Sans said in the most flirtatious voice he could muster, causing Grillby to roll his eyes and Frisk to start laughing again.

{Sans, I am working}

"Okayokayokay but one thing ok?"

{what?}

"You gotta-" Sans finished his sentence by beckoning Grillby closer with his finger. When the bartenders face was level with his own, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the other's cheek. 

Grillby pulled back with a mock irritated sigh, and Sans gave him a wink.

"Hey Grillbyyyyyyy."

The bartender glared at his boyfriend. {What?}

"I loooooooooove yooooooooou." the skeleton said, a doofy smile plastered across his face. Several "oooooooh"s and "awwww"s came from throughout the bar.

{Sans, I am working.}

"Grillbyyyyyyyy" Sans whined, resting his chin on the counter. Grillby sighed.

{I love you, too}

A chorus of "aww"s came once again from the restaurant's patrons. Frisk watched happily as Sans continued to fawn over his boyfriend, glad to see him enjoying himself. Grillby, on the other hand, was obviously trying to stay focused on his work in spite of the drunken skeleton doting on him, but the small blue blush that had appeared on his cheeks was obvious.

{Sans, I am working.} Grillby signed, trying not to be distracted by his boyfriend, who had his head resting on his arms, eyes looking up at the bartender filled with absolute adoration.

Sans was happy. It was obvious to anyone who saw him. The skeleton would never be able to figure out how he got so lucky. A loving kid, an amazing boyfriend; the little family he had now was worth the lifetimes worth of suffering the resets had bought him. He glanced over to Frisk, who met his eyes and gave him a crooked smile that exuded pure joy.


End file.
